Episode 9642 (19th December 2018)
Plot Tyrone stops Evelyn putting up posters naming and shaming Keith for snatching Cerberus. She refuses to attend the nativity at 2.00pm, even though Ruby's in it. Brian is upbeat about the event, though upset he's not allowed to bring a live donkey on stage. Sophie calls at No.4 and is resentful of Tim and Gina's cosy-set up. Paula wants her fee paying and to discuss an appeal but Tim isn't interested. Kate has moved out of the flat. Rana off-loads her devastated feelings on to Imran. Brian holds his final rehearsal. Phil says he looks tired and suggests he goes home but Brian refuses, seeing through his efforts to take the credit. Phil changes the suggestion into an order. Carla takes Johnny to task for not contacting Jenny enough to see where she is. Imran and Rana confront Adam about his actions. He tries to defend his behaviour. Jenny returns to the Rovers, upset that Johnny only sent her one voicemail and one text. Brian goes into the pub to drown his sorrows in drink and an alarmed Gemma summons Cathy. He takes his temper out on Evelyn but she has heard from Ruby what is going on with Phil's bullying and bolsters his confidence with some strong words about the good work he's done. After several drinks, he makes his inebriated way back to school. The nativity audience gathers and the kids, Jack especially, are upset that Phil has taken over. Paula tells Sophie that there are no grounds for an appeal and hands her a bill for £22,000, which has been reduced for "mate's rates". Jenny is frosty with Johnny's attempts to be nice to her. They agree that Kate can stay for a while. Phil claims to Melinda that Brian asked if he could go home to rest. The production begins and Brian and Cathy sneak in at the back. Johnny helps Kate pack some of her things. Rana interrupts them. Sophie suggests Tim sells his half-share of Street Cars to help pay the bill but he refuses. Kevin gets annoyed when David and Tyrone chatter and knock back drinks as they watch the nativity. Phil is furious to see Brian at the back of the hall but his appearance cheers up a nervous Jack and the rest of the cast who revert to the original script and perform the rap version which gets a rapturous applause. Kate apologies for her stupidity and rash actions but Rana tells her she feels embarrassed and she’s killed their love. The two part in tears. Phil takes to the stage and asks Brian to join him. He stumbles up in his intoxicated state and Phil attaches the harness for the Angel Gabriel on to him, raising him into the air where the rocking motion causes him to be sick over the school governors in the front row. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Carla Connor - Alison King *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon Guest cast *Phil Gillespie - Tom Turner *Melinda Calvert - Janet Dibley Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Bessie Street School - Classroom and assembly hall Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Brian flouts Phil’s orders and attends the Nativity performance; Rana tells Kate their relationship is over; and Paula has bad news for Sophie. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,258,700 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Brian Packham: "Who needs a donkey when you've got the Angel Gabriel in a harness?" Cathy Matthews: "I wouldn't go shouting that out, love. Folk might take it the wrong way." Category:2018 episodes